one chance
by darkwolf1986
Summary: Something is bothering tsukune, but he won't tell his friends will they be able to help him before it is to late. first time attempting to write a story so any input would be great, reviews to messages to how I can improve my writing thank you.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day for the students of youki academy, leaving the classes for the day tsukane and his friends are in the process of walking back to their

dorms, and just like every day the girls mock fought with each other arguing who loved tsukane more, or who deserved to be with him. Tsukane sighs thinking to

himself "_they argue and fight like its not my choice who I love or who makes me happy"_ feeling his anger rise like a fire in his veins, he realizes he needs to calm down,

since he is now part ghoul the anger comes faster than it use to, and at odd times for odd reasons best he can figure its just the ghoul trying to get free anyway it can.

Looking back to his friends he loved them all, but knew one day he would have to choose. So lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed the girls had stopped and were

all looking at him walk on ahead of them. Moka was the first to speak up whispering to the other girls "there he goes again all smiles, but I know the rest of you felt that

right" mizore nodded her head talking around her lollipop "the quick surge gone just as fast as it surfaced so violent and fierce why doesn't he tell us whats wrong does

he even notice when it happens" Kurumu was the next to speak up " I don't think he knows the extent that it shows or the surge that others notice, but even if he does

know he will never say anything" Kurumu sighs "because he wouldn't want to worry us or stress us." Finally noticing his friends weren't right behind him Tsukane stops

and looks back, all the girls jump apart from their huddle getting caught red handed, Tsukane took it the wrong way and rubbed the back of his neck out of nervous

habit, wondering what the girls were plotting. As the girls rushed over to catch up he noticed least they had stopped fighting. "So Tskune whats on your agenda today"

moka asked. Thinking to himself of his schedule he answered "no nothing really I am thinking bout catching up on some sleep before something new happens and

robs us all of sleep again." As they part each girl thinks and tries to find a way to help tsukane from what ever is bothering him. Kurumu went back to her room and

panicked because other than helping tsukane by giving herself to him in hopes of it revealing some stress she couldn't think of a way to help. Walking over to her

kitchenette she figured she would cook him some cookies, with some special ingredients. Unlike her normal attempts with aphrodisiacs she added stuff to help him

sleep and unwind. While the cookies were baking Kurumu decided to call her mother, maybe the older succubus would have some good advice, well other than spreading her legs.


	2. Chapter 2

rosario vampire and characters do not belong to me...bla bla

Moka got back in her room when she got in she laid down on the bed, figuing she needed to have a lil talk with herself. Closing her eyes and laying

down always made it easier to talk to ura for some reason. "Ura are you awake we need to talk." Ura slowly fades in from the darkness, "what is it

omote, don't tell me let me guess...Tsukane right?" Omote nods in response "yes there has been something going on with his body recently I don't

think he realizes it when it happens, but every now and then he will have a surge or a spike of yokai energy then it will just fade back to nothing."

"has he not mentioned anything to you, or any of the other girls of his lil fan club" ura asked with a cocky smile. "no he has said nothing and it

seems to me that they are just as worried about it as I am. He just smiles and act like nothings wrong or wonders why we have stopped walking with

him when we feel the spike." Ura thought on this " well if he loses control you know we must put him down." "HE ISN'T A DOG...he is my friend ura,

we have to find a way to help him with whatever is causing this" omote said with her face turning red with anger, then she ended the connection and woke back up in her bed still pissed.

Elsewhere

Mazorie was stewing in her own thoughts, _my time is running out I have 1 maybe 2 more years then I will be to old to have kids, honestly I know _

_Tsukane will more than likely not choose me to spend his life with, but if he could just give me a piece a small piece to call mine I would be happy._

Sighing she laid down into bed for a fitful nap hoping that she would come up with some way in her dreams in order to become the mother she knew

she wanted to be.

And fineally back to that phone call

Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring...Kurumu slammed the schools phone down, _what is the point of her having a cell phone if she wont answer when I _

_need her to._ Deciding on trying her mothers work number she tries to call again. Ring ring...ring ring..."hello this is jenny how may I help you, will

you be needing an escort for the night or is there a specific girl you would like to request for a future appointment." She knew jenny, mom runs a

escort service mainly filled with other succubi, but there is the occasional human or other youkai there as well, "hi jenny its kurumu I need to speak

with my mom, but she won't answer the phone I figured I would try her office its kinda important." Jenny started to gush "o kurumu how have you

been, what have you been up to, how goes school, any new bf, how far have you gone with your bf?" on and on she went firing her questions off so

fast kurumu couldn't even keep up. "jenny I will fill you in next time I am home, but this has to do with said guy and I kinda need my mothers

advice so if you could transfer me that would be great thanks" normally kurumu would have talked to jenny a while, but something was wrong with

her destioned one and kurumu needed to find out NOW. "ok ok but you o me juicy details next time." Before kurumu could say anything RING

RING...RING RING...

...

till next time, hope for some reviews am I doing ok ?


	3. Chapter 3

***thanks for the reviews and notes, yes grammar and sentence structure is one of my weak points along with trying to find how to write with a flow. I hope that you continue to read and enjoy the story**

Ring Ring "Hello this is Ageha Kurono who am I speaking with?" "Hi mom how are you doing, do you have a free moment to talk I need

some...advice..." Ageha smirks "so my lil baby wants some advice, of course I have time for you, so tell me what seems to be the problem?"

Kurumu thinks trying to find words for her problem "well its about Tsukune" Ageha interupts "O that boy has he fineally gotten around to choosing,

have you bed him yet, when will the marriage be, does he have any ...strange...sexual urges" Ageeha fired off rapid fire questions each one causing

Kurumu to blush more and more stammering out "no mom nothing like that, besides he is to innocent for anything to strange...wait thats not the

point." Ageha smiling could almost see her daughter blushing through the phone such a innocent girl she still was "so then if he hasn't done anything

with you...yet, what other advice do you need?" "Well how would you go about finding out if a man is hiding something from you, or find out what

troubles him? Wait...other than something sexual. Because something has been happening to Tsukune, he will have moments when his energy will

flare up for no reason, and he seems distracted recently." Ageha sat and listened to her daughter pour out her worries, and tried to think of solution

that would help, normally if she wanted info or objects she would just charm the man, but Ageha knew her daughter would never "force" that on the

boy she loved. "Have you tried looking into his dreams at night?" "No...how would I do that?...can I even do that?" kurumu asked. "Well yes you can,

it isn't to difficult probably only reason you haven't heard of it is well normally a succubus would just charm a guy for info, but since you are opposed

to the idea only option left is to dive in and hope you can convince his dreaming mind which would be less guarded to spill his secrets." Kurumu

thought on this for a moment staying quiet figuring that it was the more innocent option to get the information " so how would I go about going into

his dreams then, is it difficult to do?" "Normally no it is not a difficult task, but I believe for you it may prove to be difficult." Kurumu got ready to

take notes, knowing that it would be difficult she prepared herself. " Kurumu the hard part for you is you have to be in bed, or close to the person

when they are asleep, close enough that you can lay tip of your tail on their head. With practice it doesn't have to be the tail, but any part of the

body but for somebodies first time it needs to be their tail, comes from the tail being more sensitive to these types of things." Kurumu thought on

this realizing why her mom said it would be difficult for her, how was she gonna get to be around Tsukune while he was asleep. "Isn't there a potion

or a monster I can fight anything other than having to be in the same room while he is asleep, because getting into his room is one thing, getting

into his room past the other girls is another, then there is having to explain to him why I am there if he wakes up." Ageha shook her head "that I

can't tell you, you will have to figure that part out yourself, all I can tell you is to lay your tell onto his head while he sleeps, and push with your

energy to break in, after that just do like it was real life walking and talking in his dream world." Kurumu sat and thought on this before thanking her

mother, promising to call more often. She had to plan her course of action.

*till next time*


	4. Chapter 4

**Idk why fanfic site wont use the formatting I do in open office, or when I copy paste in. so to make paragraphs I had to use... and the line spacing is a lil odd. if anybody knows why plz let me know why it is doing this. **

...Kurumu believed she had a plan though if she was caught it could ruin everything, he may hate her, the girls would kill her, and if the school found out she

may be kicked out, but it was worth the risks that is what she believed. She planned and decided to make her move that night so that if she found anything out she

could help during the next day at school. Grabbing a monster energy drink (ba dum tsh) she knew this was gonna be a long night. Going to the shower Kurumu

proceeded to wash, extending her tail and wings washing her tail repeatedly to make sure in case Tsukune wakes up that at least it would smell good.

...Dressing in comfy night clothes some pj pants and a loose t shirt, Kurumu opens her window and extending her wings she starts the flight to the boys dorms,

counting windows until she is outside Tsukune's window. Seeing no lights on she tries to open the widow from outside, finding that it is locked from the inside she

decides to take measures, extending her claws she starts to trace a circle in the glass right where the lock is figuring it would be easy enough to fix the window later

after it was all said and done, not like it would be the first window broken at school. Getting the hole cut open she pushes in on the small piece of glass reaching her

hand in to unlock thee window. The cut circle of glass lands on the carpet quietly not making any real sound. Now that the lock is undone the window slides open with

ease, Kurumu folding her wings in fits through the open window sitting in the darkness of Tsukune's room grabbing the small cut out of glass she sets it on the table

putting it out of the way. Padding across the room heart pounding this being the first time she had been in his room alone much less it being at night time. Getting

closer to the bed she notices his energy, its just rolling beneath the surface it feels stronger than when he is awake. Very slowly Kurumu eases into the bed blushing

head to toe the entire time, she may be forward with her affections in public, but actually she is very shy acting that way in public mainly for Tsukune's attention.

Slowly so very slowly she pushes him over inch by inch, till she can fit in the bed with him. As she makes herself comfortable she says a small prayer and asks

Tuskune to forgive her, reaching a arm around him to hold onto she runs her tail up her back and gently lays it on his forehead. Reaching for her own energy she

focuses on the task and pushes with her energy trying to feel for a way to break into his mind, then all she sees is darkness.

...Elsewhere Ageha remembers she forgot to tell Kurumu that once she starts the dive she won't wake up until he does, "o well maybe it will do the boy good to

wake up with a girl in his arms."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurumu realized she was no longer in Tsukues room, it was to dark for that. Also kinda warm compared to the room. She walked around thinking to herself where is the damn lightswitch.

Hearing a noise and with nothing better to do in the darkness she decided to go investigate. Getting closer she heard a roar so full of anger and grief it sounded straight out of a horror movie. Scared but curious she crept closer seeing a human shape, but as she started to make out the shape again another roar ripped through the air, unleashing its energy which was enough to slide her dream self back a good 5 inches just trying to remain upright.

Terrafied Kurumu started to try and break the link, only to realize she couldn't get out, couldn't escape the monster that was before her. So she waited and watched, waited and watched when she saw the monster wasn't coming after her she decided maybe 1 more peek wouldn't be so bad.

Only able to make him out because of his aura providing a natural light she walked closer the monster again tried to scare her off, but as she looked closer the image blurred not entirely stable, one of the times it blurred wings came rushing from his back, not use to the transformation when the wings sprang from his back so did blood and gore, showing literally the wings sprang from his back. Wincing she remembered that pain, until she just kept her wings out just magiced away instead of pulling them back into her body in full.

Remembering where she was she made the realization that the demon in front of her was the man she came into this world for. Slowly she walked forward making sure she had his attention, shivering at the black skin, and black eyes she pressed on. Once a lil closer she could feel the anger and killing intent radiating off the beast, but knew this was all in his mind no real harm would come to her body...she hoped. So she tried to experiment, calling out to him calling his name.

Tsukune was just dreaming a well dreamless night he thought, never aware of the nightmares he fought, even in his sleep he constantly waged war with his inner monster, never really realized it until this moment, he could swear he heard Kurumu. Trying to wake up to answer her he found he couldn't but the more his consciousness seemed to wake up, he saw lines curious he stared at the lines. Realizing he was staring at a circulatory system full of light of energy.

Watching he heard it again, it sounded like Kurumu was calling him, but it was faint almost like a whisper. Focusing his will he blinked and the lines vanished and for a second he saw her, then went back to the lines of her vains. Realizing she was in fact there he struggled pushing his monster energy down, hoping that would help.

She saw the monster faulter almost like something had slammed into it, Kurumu called out to him again this time she saw his eyes blink like he was trying to focus, pushing past her worry she came closer calling him again resting her hand on his face.

Roaring one last time in defiance the beast started to change, Kurumu almost jerked her hand back when it roared its last time, but held her hand in place before moving into a hug. Holding on for dear life and hoping that Tsukune knew she was there.

The beast raised its claw when Kurumu hugged it, figuring if it went down he could at least hurt the boy. Bringing the claw down straight at her, all a sudden the claw stopped right at her back the beast felt his energy draining, and his body felt as if chains had wrapped around every inch.

Tsukune knew what the beast intended to do, and poured everything he had even his lifeforce into stopping him. Once he had the beast restrained and was gaining control, the beast trying to push past and into the girls back which was what Tsukune was trying to protect he heard her one more time mumbling that she loved him and to please come back to her. Renewed with a rage at the monster for trying to hurt what was his Tsukune gave his own roar of defiance full of power "**YOU WILL NOT HARM MY DESTIONED ONE**." With that he pushed the monster from him, and back buried beneath the surface Tsukunes skin returned to normal though the wings stayed slumping forward he felt like he was gonna gonna black out, not realizing he had called Kurumu his destioned one outloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurumu was standing in stunned shock her brain just couldn't process all that happened in such a short second. She sat there and watched as the black armor around his skit released and floated off of his body like ash in the air, but what had her completely dumbstruck is what Tsukune had said before he blacked out and the force of his words when he said it.

Kurumu sat their holding a unconscious Tsukune though she wanted to jump for joy, scream to the world, instead she sat there cradling his head on her lap and cried not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy. Kurumu was slowly dying before this, she felt her energy going down and eventually it would have went out. She didn't want to worry her friends with it, but if a succubus isn't loved by her destined one a succubus will die of heart break.

She sat and admired his wings, still covered in the gore from being forcibly ripped from his back under his skin, the wounds already sealed, just not cleaned yet. She inspected them they were a good 2 times as large as her own wings full black, running her hand along one of the membranes of the wing she heard Tsukune moan.

Stopping thinking that it hurt him, when he didn't wake up she had a bright idea to try again when she received a second moan of pleasure she realized she got excited her own wings and tail coming out in her excitement, her tail was flicking back and forth in rapid movements. Thinking to herself "maybe they are just super sensitive due to them being new."

Kurumu figured he was safe and sleeping peacefully so she tried to escape the dream world, only to find out when she tried to push her energy back into her conscious it wouldn't work. Getting worried she kept trying with no luck she started to get mad and in her anger jostled Tsukunes head.

Tsukune felt like he had been hit by a truck, and his back felt extra tender and sensitive for some reason thinking to himself _maybe there was another fight and I just don't fully remember it yet. _He just new he was comfortable so he slowly opened one eye to the darkness, seeing Kurumu sitting there with his head in her lap her looking mad at nothing.

Then realizing HE WAS LAYING IN HER LAP he jumped up putting distance between them looking fearfully around for the other girls. When he saw they were alone...in nothing...he started to wonder what was going on.

Seeing Tsukune jump from her scared and hurt Kurumu, but she couldn't hold back the giggle that escaped when she saw him panicking looking around for the others. Still feeling her heart race at the memory of what he called her she felt like she was on cloud nine even if she was stuck for the moment.

Hearing her giggle Tsukune asked "what is going on where are we, where are the others?" Tsukune was worried not knowing where the others were or if anything had happened to them, and why did his back feel heavy.

Hearing his question Kurumu started to answer truthfully to tell him she projected into his dream, but then had another thought. "Tsukune you are dreaming silly thats why there is only me and nothing else." _A lie she knew...kinda, half truth really I mean he was dreaming._

Tsukune took all this in, a dream huh well makes sense guess thats why there was nothing here, thinking bout it he brought a backdrop in for them of his dorm room. _This must be what they mean by lucid dreaming_. "A dream you say Kurumu normally when I dream of you, you are well less clothed" he said blushing.

Her head still spinning from the sudden filling in of landscape she almost missed it, "Tsukune could you repeat that" Kurumu said with almost a purr.

*thanks for the reviews and thoughts on the story*


	7. idk

Well I am trying to figure out what to do for the next chapter, I am a lil stuck I know a sexual scene should happen...but lol I don't even know how to go about writing that. I mean if Tsukune thinks its a dream of course he wouldn't hold back...and I mean come on what would any guy do if they were dreaming of a succubus.


End file.
